


you're my way home.

by orphan_account



Series: Valentine's Day Drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, stiles plays guitar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:32:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek finally convinced Stiles to play his guitar and sing for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're my way home.

**Author's Note:**

> well i can't really end things for shit but here's another drabble for lily ok bye
> 
> the song Stiles sings is Saving Grace - The Maine

Derek had finally talked Stiles into playing his guitar for him and god dammit Stiles shouldn’t be this nervous. ' _He’s your boyfriend, dumbass. You can play one song for him. It will be fine._ ' Stiles thought to himself, biting his lip as he ran through the chords one more time, scared to screw up in front of Derek.

See Stiles knew he could play guitar, he knew he wasn’t bad at it and he knew these chords like the back of his hand but he never really played for anyone. Sure he posted things online and he played for big groups a few times but it was never something personal, it was never him sitting in front of another person and playing his guitar because they genuinely wanted to hear him play and sing.

He barely even looked up when Derek came through the window, he stared at his guitar for a bit, his nerves intensifying. When he finally looked up at Derek he had a small smile on his face and take out bags in his hand.

“How do you even get in here whilst holding something? Do you hold it in your mouth like a dog until you’re in here or?” Stiles grinned at Derek.

“More dog jokes, Stiles. Really?” He sat down on the bed, throwing one of the bags next to Stiles before leaning over and dropping a soft kiss to his lips; Stiles slowly felt all the nervousness drain out of his body as Derek pulled away and smiled at him.  

“I’ll play first then we can eat because otherwise I’ll probably throw up on you.” Stiles bit his lip, looking at his guitar again as he started to play.

_I walk the tight rope,_  
 _On my way home,_  
 _You’re my backbone._  
 _I know you’re somewhere close behind me._

He glanced up at Derek, noticing the soft smile on his face and an adoring look in his eye before he looked back at his guitar; his cheeks turning pink as he continued to sing. At some point Stiles did stop singing without realizing, although he played the song until the end; Stiles smiled when the song was over, moving his gaze up to Derek’s face.

“So that’s me playing the guitar, cherish that memory forever because you won’t ever see or hear me play it again,” Stiles reached for the food Derek had gotten, not really looking at what he was eating; slightly afraid that Derek didn’t like it.

“Bullshit. You know I’ll get you to play it some other time.” Derek grinned, throwing a pillow at Stiles’ head. Stiles rolled his eyes and shook his head, not bothering to reply.

That night Derek convinced Stiles to play until he fell asleep. 


End file.
